


I Never Knew It Would Be This Hard Being a Teacher

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Premature Ejaculation, Public Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Griffon Ramsey is teaching a class at a community college and needs a way of disciplining her students so they actually listen to her.My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Griffon Ramsey/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you guys pay attention for one goddamn second!? This is important!” Griffon Ramsey shouted at the class of young men she was teaching. 

After her divorce Griffon spent a lot of time doing some soul searching, trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life now that she was single. She started off travelling across the country touring different fairs and conventions showing off her chainsaw carvings but decided to take a break for a while to see her daughter more. Griffon ended up staying in Austin teaching a wood shop class at a local community college while she continued to raise her daughter and figure out what she wanted to do next. 

However, the classes she was teaching weren’t the best behaved people she had met. It was only the second month into the semester and Griffon was already ready to pull her hair out. She had no idea how to properly discipline a bunch of guys in their late teens and early twenties. She tried asking some of the other teachers at the college but they all had similar issues. They all told her the ones who were the most misbehaved would normally flunk out at the end of the semester. But that wasn’t good enough for Griffon. If she didn’t find a way to get these guys to shut the hell up by the end of the week she was going to go on a murder spree. 

Most of the guys in her classes were annoying to deal with but this week in particular a guy named Chris was especially getting on her nerves. On top of fulfilling the class clown trope he thought he was better than to follow the proper safety precautions while in class. If Griffon hadn’t been paying attention to him he would have lost more than half his fingers by this point. And today, Chris decided he didn’t need to listen to Griffon and was instead fucking around with a circular saw, pretending to be a serial killer and waving it around as he held it on.

After Griffon shouted Chris turned off the saw and stared at her with a blank expression on his face. 

“Chris! See me after class. I need to have a talk with you.” Griffon said. 

There was a chorus of ‘oohs’ from the other men in the class. Griffon had no idea what she was going to do with him but she was determined to make this punishment stick. 

Thankfully, the rest of the class went with minimal interruptions and class had finally ended. Griffon managed to catch Chris trying to sneak out through the crowd of other students and stuck her hand through the crowd and grabbed his t-shirt and yanked him out. Chris hung his head as the rest of his classmates left the room, leaving him and Griffon alone. 

She closed the door and began addressing him. “What the fuck is wrong wrong you!?” 

Chris flinched at her remark, not used to hearing his teachers curse at him. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” He said quietly. 

“And how do I know that’ll be true?” Griffon asked.

“I don’t know Ms. Ramsey. But I swear on my mother’s life that I’ll be better in your class!” Chris said. 

Griffon frowned. She could see right through his lies. “Don’t call me Ms. Ramsey. Griffon is fine. Secondly, I know when someone’s telling me bullshit so just drop it. Okay?” Griffon took a step closer to Chris. 

He took a step back and said, “Okay ma’am.” 

Griffon sighed, “Do you have a girlfriend, Chris?” She asked. 

“N-No, why do you ask?” Chris answered. 

“God, this is why you guys don’t pay attention in my class! You’re all too horny all the goddamn time to focus on what’s important. Maybe if you could get off once in a while you could actually focus for once!” Griffon ranted. 

“W-What are you saying?” Chris asked hesitantly. 

“Sit down.” Griffon ordered, pointing to the closest empty seat. 

Chris was afraid to disobey her and get in more trouble so he did as she asked and sat on the chair. 

“Take off your pants.” Griffon said. 

“I don’t think that’s -” Chris started saying before Griffon cut him off. 

“I don’t give a fuck what you think! Do what I fucking say and take off your goddamn pants!” Griffon yelled. 

Chris jumped in his seat and reluctantly undid his belt and slowly began pushing his pants down. 

“Today Chris! I have another class to teach in an hour so can we hurry this along?” Griffon asked. 

“Yes ma’am!” Chris said as he yanked his jeans along with his boxers down to his knees, exposing his half-erect cock. 

Griffon got down on her knees in front of Chris and stared at his cock for a few seconds until it started growing harder. “Oh, you like this? You like having an older woman stare at your cock like this? Or are you just so desperate for attention that even having a woman  _ look _ at you is enough to get you off?” She asked. 

Chris didn’t answer that question as his cock continued to grow harder and harder just inches away from Griffon’s face. 

“Wow, already rock hard. Do you want me to suck it?” She asked, looking up at him. 

Chris looked down and his cock twitched. It had been some time since a woman had been in that position in front of him. While he didn’t consider Griffon to be the most attractive woman in the world he wasn’t too picky these days. 

“Yes.” He quietly said. 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes please.” 

“I was looking for ma’am or Griffon but that works too. So you really want me to suck your dick? Let me hear you say it.” Griffon said. 

“Please Miss Griffon, suck my dick.” Chris said as his cock began to throb. 

“That’s a good boy. Now if only you could be that well behaved in my class.” She said as she moved her face even closer to the head of Chris’ cock. Her lips barely grazed the head, “No. Not today.” She said as she moved her head away. 

“Why not!?” Chris asked. 

“Because you’ve been bad in my class and bad boys don’t get blowjobs. You’ll have to make do with this.” Griffon said as she wrapped her calloused hand around Chris’ shaft. 

He winced as she began stroking his cock with her incredibly rough hands. “ _ This _ is what you get Chris.” Griffon smirked. 

“Can you at least use lotion or something?” He asked. 

“No way. I’m going to make you cum with my hands no matter how long it takes. That’s a fitting punishment for you I think.” Griffon said as she began stroking him faster. 

Chris shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt Griffon’s rough hand go up and down his cock. Even though he could feel his cock start to chafe he couldn’t deny how good she was making him feel at the same time. The warmth from her hand sent waves of pleasure coursing through his dick. He was so sensitive. Chris was beginning to wish he had spent more time trying to get laid. He was going to cum soon if she kept this up. 

Griffon smiled as she felt Chris’ cock twitch and throb uncontrollably in her hand. “Are you really about to cum?” She asked. 

Chris declined to answer. 

Griffon stopped moving her hand and loosened her grip. “If you don’t answer me honestly then I’ll just stop right now and make you leave with a massive bulge in your pants.” 

Chris quickly nodded. “Yes, I’m about to cum! Keep going!” He urged. 

Griffon laughed, “You’re really about to cum after a two minute hand job from  _ my _ hands? Wow you must be really fucking lonely.” She then picked up where she left off and tightened her grip and began quickly stroking him again. 

“Oh fuck!” Chris moaned. 

Griffon stroked him even faster, “Oh yeah? You gonna cum any second?” She asked. 

“Mhmm!” Chris nodded his head as he began thrusting his hips against Griffon’s hand. 

“Then cum! Shoot your fucking load all over my hands! Make a fucking mess out of them!” She said as her hand became a blur over Chris’ shaft. 

“Here it comes!” Chris moaned loudly as the first rope of cum erupted from his cock. 

Griffon continued to stroke him as rope after rope of cum shot out and coated her hand and wrist. She giggled as she saw how much cum Chris was shooting. It looked like he hadn’t gotten off in weeks. Griffon kept stroking until the last few drops leaked out the tip. She then finally took her hand away from his deflating shaft and that’s when she noticed how red it was. 

“Looks like I rubbed you raw.” Griffon stated. 

As soon as he came down from his orgasm the pain began to set in for Chris. “Aw fuck, that’s gonna sting for a while.” 

“Hopefully that’ll serve as a reminder not to act up in my class again. You got that?” Griffon asked. 

“Loud and clear ma’am!” Chris said as he pulled his pants up. 

“Oh and one more thing, don’t tell anyone about this. Or I’ll tell them how fast you came.” Griffon warned. 

“Got it.” Chris said as he finished dressing himself. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” Griffon said as she wiped the cum off her hand with a nearby towel.

Chris didn’t say anything else as he buckled his belt and left the room. 

“I hope  _ that _ got through to him.” Griffon said as she prepared for her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next class Griffon had with Chris she was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t misbehave at all. In fact, he was being a little _ too _ well-behaved; to the point where his friends were asking if he was alright. It didn’t help matters that whenever he stood up and tried walking he would move awkwardly to avoid his dick from rubbing against his jeans. When his friends asked Chris what was wrong he would try to change the subject. Most of them respected the fact that he didn’t want to talk about it however, one of his friends, Mark, seemed extremely interested in what happened to Chris. 

Griffon noticed he would not leave Chris alone for the entire class, asking him over and over again what happened. Griffon decided, even though she still wasn’t fond of Chris, that he had endured enough and intervened. 

“Come on Mark, if he doesn’t want to talk about it that’s his business.” Griffon said as she approached the two young men from behind. 

Chris jumped as soon as he heard Griffon speak, which Mark picked up on. 

“Fine, fine. That’s his business. I can respect that.” Mark said as he stepped away from Chris. 

The rest of the class went by uneventfully for the first time that semester for Griffon. Also for the first time, Griffon enjoyed teaching. As the students began filing out of the room and headed for their next class Griffon sat at her desk and started preparing for her next lesson. But, right as she sat down she noticed someone walking towards her desk instead of leaving. She looked up. It was Mark. 

“Did you have a question about today’s lesson?” Griffon asked. 

“Not about the lesson per say, but I  _ did _ have a question.” Mark said. 

“What is it?” She asked, looking up at him. 

“Do you know what happened to Chris?” 

Griffon shook her head. “Why would I know anything about that?” 

Mark scratched his chin. “That’s what I’m wondering. I thought maybe he had an awful lay last night and that’s why he was acting funny but then I noticed how he was acting around you.” 

“What do you mean?” Griffon asked. 

“I mean, he was acting all jumpy around you and was being a good boy in class. Not only that but every time you were looking at us while you were teaching Chris would instantly look at the ground, as if to avoid looking at you.” Mark explained. 

“What are you getting at?” Griffon asked as she squinted her eyes. 

“I’m just gonna cut to it. I think you and his awful lay are related. What did you do to him after class yesterday?” Mark asked as he rested his hands on Griffon’s desk. 

“I punished him.” Griffon stated. 

“Punished him how?”

Griffon was getting annoyed at all of Mark’s questions. She understood what Chris had to endure during class now. “That’s none of your concern.” 

Mark nodded and took his hands off of Griffon’s desk. “Alright, fair enough. But would it be the Dean’s business to know what you did to a student during school hours?” 

“Are you threatening me?” Griffon asked, standing up from her seat. 

“And what if I am?” Mark taunted. 

“What do you hope to get out of this?” Griffon asked. 

“To get you fired.” Mark said. 

Griffon raised an eyebrow, “What do you  _ really _ want? If you just wanted to get me fired you could have gone to the Dean without telling me all of this.” 

“I want a guaranteed A in your class. Or I go to the Dean and tell him everything about what you did to Chris.” Mark explained. 

Griffon walked around her desk and stood beside Mark and said, “Is this the part where I get on my knees and beg you not to tell the Dean and say I’ll do whatever you want?” 

Mark chuckled, “Well that wouldn’t hurt! Go for it!” 

A plan was forming in Griffon’s head as she quickly glanced behind her and placed her hands on Mark’s hips and shuffled him to the left a couple of inches and turned him just a couple of degrees to the right. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

Griffon dropped to her knees and began pleading to Mark. 

“Oh please! Please don’t tell the Dean what I did to Chris! I’ll give you an A! I’ll do whatever you want me to do, just give me an order and I’ll do it!” Griffon then wrapped her arms around Mark’s waist and hugged him from her position. She smirked as she felt his cock begin to swell in his pants. 

“W-What are you doing?” Mark nervously asked. 

“I’m just trying to make sure you don’t tell anyone. It would be devastating if anyone found out! I’ll do  _ anything _ to keep it a secret.” 

“A-Anything?” Mark asked, his cock growing harder in his pants. 

“An-y-thing.” Griffon punctuated each syllable as she spoke. 

Mark swallowed, “You mean, like,  _ anything _ ?” 

Griffon nodded as she unzipped his jeans. “Absolutely anything.” She said, breathing hard on Mark’s cock through his underwear. 

“Y-You’d even, y’know…” He blushed, unable to finish the sentence. 

“Suck your dick?” Griffon whispered, “Absolutely.” She then undid the top button of his jeans and began tugging them down. 

“Oh wow…” Mark gasped as he stood there and watched Griffon take control. 

Griffon couldn’t stop smiling as she teased his jeans down past his knees until they were around his ankles. She then hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and began teasing them down ever so slowly. 

“Hurry up.” Mark whispered. “ She asked. 

“I-I said hurry up!” Mark repeated a bit too loudly. 

“You got it. You’re in control after all.” Griffon smirked as she yanked Mark’s boxers down to his ankles with his jeans. His boxers caught on the head of his dick for a second and bent it at an uncomfortable angle before it sprung back up, nearly hitting himself in the stomach with his cock. 

Griffon looked at Mark’s cock. It was completely hard already. She then moved her mouth closer and closer to the head and breathed on it causing Mark to squirm where he stood. 

“You want me to keep going?” Griffon asked. 

“Yes!” Mark shouted. 

“If I do you have to promise to keep this and what I did with Chris between us. Got it?” Griffon stated. She then stuck her tongue out and barely grazed the head of the cock with it. 

“Y-Yes! I promise!” Mark said in desperation. 

“We have a deal.” Griffon said as she opened her mouth and swallowed his entire shaft in a single motion. 

Mark moaned loudly. Griffon was already sucking him so vigorously. He had never had a girl suck him with so much enthusiasm before. He rested his hands on the back of Griffon’s head and moaned even louder. Griffon stuck her tongue out and pressed it against the underside of Mark’s shaft as she bobbed her head up and down the entire length with ease. Mark felt like his dick was melting from pleasure. He couldn’t hold himself back as he began involuntarily thrusting his hips into Griffon’s mouth, not giving her a chance to rest, not that she needed it. 

Griffon giggled against Mark;s cock, sending pleasurable vibrations down his shaft. She thought it was so cute how desperately horny he was, thrusting into her mouth without a care in the world. If she was any less experienced with sucking cock Griffon might have had a problem breathing but for her it was no issue as she simply sped up her bobbing. Bouncing her head up and down his shaft until her head became a blur. Mark tightened his grip on Griffon’s head as he fucked her mouth harder, causing Griffon’s throat to make loud gagging noises with each thrust. 

She could feel him getting close. Mark’s cock twitched and throbbed against his shaft as she wildly licked all around his shaft. The sounds of Griffon’s gagging and Mark’s moans filled the empty room as he came closer and closer to his climax. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck I’m gonna cum!” Mark moaned, his voice an octave higher than normal. 

Griffon didn’t slow down for a moment. In fact, she reached around and placed a hand on his ass and forced Mark’s cock all the way into her mouth until her nose was pressed against his stomach. He couldn’t hold it anymore. Mark moaned loudly and shot his hot, sticky load down Griffon’s throat. She held his cock in place as she swallowed every last drop with ease. As soon as she sucked out the last few drops from his cock Griffon let go of Mark’s ass and pulled away. 

“How was that?” Griffon asked. 

“Incredible!” Mark said, breathing heavily and trying to recover from his intense orgasm. 

“Then you won’t tell anyone?” She asked. 

“Absolutely!” Mark said. 

Griffon stood up and smiled. “Good. Because if you did I would have to show the Dean footage of what I just did to you and tell him  _ you _ forced  _ me _ to do that.” Griffon said as she pointed to the camera behind her on the wall. 

Mark felt his heart drop to his stomach. “There’s no way they’d believe you. Even with the footage.” 

“You sure about that? Is it impossible to believe a student of mine, one who’s bigger and stronger than me, forced me to suck him off because he wasn’t getting any?” Griffon said. 

“Damn it.” Mark cursed. He didn’t say anything else as he dressed himself and left the room. 

“That’ll teach him for sticking his nose into other people’s business.” Griffon said to herself as she went to go retrieve the security footage. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day of class went even better than yesterday for Griffon. It was the first time since she started teaching that she was able to get through an entire lesson without being interrupted and having everyone pay attention throughout the entire class. It was almost cathartic for Griffon to actually be able to do her job properly. Although, she managed to catch a glimpse of a couple of people about to cause trouble but then Mark and Chris would shoot them a death glare and slowly shake their head, indicating what a bad idea it would be to do so. 

However, one thing Griffon didn’t anticipate from her new disciplinary methods was the side effects it would bring. One effect was particularly bad for Griffon. She couldn’t look at the students in her class without getting horny. Before a couple of days ago it had been a very long time since Griffon had had sex and now that she got a taste she needed more. About halfway through her lesson she found herself subconsciously rubbing her thighs together to provide some relief to her pussy, although it just made her much more aroused. By the end, her knees were getting weak and she could barely stand. Griffon had to lean on her desk to finish the lesson. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like anyone noticed. 

Griffon had to get laid as soon as possible. As each second passed she didn’t care by who. After the lesson was over the last half of the class was reserved for the students to work on their assignments. She sat at her desk and watched them intensely. All she needed was one screw-up by any of them, it didn’t matter how minor it was, Griffon just needed an excuse to hold one of them back after class. 

The minutes passed agonizingly slowly for her. She wanted nothing more than to finger fuck her soaking wet pussy at her desk to relieve some of the tension down there. But she knew she couldn’t. There was no way she would be able to get away with it. There were too many people to keep it a secret plus Griffon knew she would be way too loud for them to not notice her. She started getting nervous as class was about to end. There were less than five minutes left and still nobody had made even one mistake. Griffon got up from her desk and began walking around, desperate to find one thing out of place. A safety guard someone hadn’t set properly. Anything. 

She almost cried in relief as she caught someone breaking a rule. James, who was one of Griffon’s best students, was grabbing his backpack and was about to leave the class. 

“James!” Griffon shouted. 

He jumped and slowly turned around, “Y-Yes ma’am?” He asked. 

“Were you about to leave class without sweeping up your workstation?” She asked. 

James let out a heavy sigh and put his backpack back down and started walking back towards Griffon. “I’m sorry.” He said as he grabbed a broom and dustpan. 

“Everyone else is free to go.” Griffon said, “James, you’re going to stay here until there’s not a speck of dust left.” 

His classmates offered their condolences to him as they all left the class, eventually leaving James and Griffon alone. She closed the door to the classroom and locked it as soon as the last student left. Shen then watched James clean and impatiently waited for him to finish. She knew how bad it would have looked if she just fucked him without having him clean first. 

One thing she didn’t anticipate though was how thorough he would be with his cleaning. After he finished sweeping the floor he then turned his attention to the still messy jigsaw he used during class and began cleaning the sawdust off of that. James was really taking his time, making sure the machine was perfectly clean. While Griffon would have normally appreciated his attention to detail today she didn’t have the patience for it. 

“Alright James! I think that’s clean enough!” Griffon stated. 

“Are you sure? I can still see a little bit of sawdust on the machine right here…” He said as he quickly brushed off some more sawdust. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Now, put that broom down and have a seat right here.” Griffon said as she dragged a chair across the floor and placed it in front of her.

“A-Am I in trouble still? Look, I just forgot to clean was all! I swear, it won’t happen again! Please forgive me!” James pleaded as he sat in the chair. 

“Look, James,” Griffon began as she undid the top button of her jeans, “You’re a good kid and I appreciate how hard you work in my class. Truth be told, I’m not really mad about the mess you made. I know you’re telling the truth that you just forgot.” 

James shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Griffon zipped her jeans down. “W-What are you doing?” He nervously asked. 

“You’re one of the best best students in my class. I had to come up with some way of keeping you after class so we could be alone.” She said as she began shimmying her jeans down her legs. 

James swallowed and asked, “A-Alone for what reason, exactly?” 

Griffon leaned her head down until her mouth was right besides his ears and whispered, “To give you the reward you deserve.” 

James blushed. “I-I-I appreciate the offer but I have a girlfriend!”

“Is she here right now?” Griffon asked as she slid her panties down her thighs. 

James averted his gaze away from Griffon and looked at the wall instead. “N-No, but -”

“So nobody has to know, right?” Griffon cooed, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“I don’t know if I ‘m okay with this.” James said as Griffon began unbuckling his belt. 

“Trust me James. Let me show you the experience of an older woman.” Griffon said as she pulled his pants down his legs. 

“Oh wow, you’re already getting hard for me!” Griffon said. “Guess your girlfriend doesn’t give you enough attention.” 

“T-That’s not true!” James tried to argue. However, his argument fell flat as Griffon rubbed her hand over the bulge in his underwear and elicited a soft moan from him.

“God, you’re getting so hard so fucking fast!” Griffon groaned as she continued stroking his cock over his underwear. 

“Please don’t do this!” James said as he continued to squirm in his chair. 

“The door’s right there.” Griffon said, “But if you leave now you won’t get anymore of this.” She then used her free hand to pull her t-shirt over her head, revealing the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

James briefly flicked his eyes down to Griffon’s chest, which caused his cock to throb in her hands. He groaned softly and stopped squirming in his seat. “That’s a good boy.” Griffon cooed. 

She then hooked her thumbs in his boxers and pulled them down his legs as well, letting his rock hard cock spring free. 

“Are you ready for this?” Griffon asked, as she climbed into his lap and straddled him. 

At that moment James began having second thoughts. He began worrying that someone would find out about this. “I-I don’t know.” He said. 

“Too late!” Griffon said as she sunk herself onto James’ cock. 

“OH FUCK!” Griffon screamed. 

She couldn’t hold back as she roughly bounced herself up and down James’ cock like her life depended on it. James tightly gripped his seat and let Griffon ride him. He stared straight ahead at her sizable tits bouncing right in his face. His cock throbbed even harder the longer he watched them bounce. 

“God, this is amazing!” James moaned. 

“Oh yeah? Even better than your girlfriend, right?” Griffon moaned. 

“N-No! Absolutely not!” James stuttered. 

“Oh fuck! You sure about that? I could always stop you know.” Griffon said as she momentarily stopped bouncing. 

James tried to resist her teasing. He couldn’t betray his girlfriend so completely so easily. But, his arousal quickly overtook his rational thoughts. Just a few seconds after Griffon stopped James grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her. 

“Wow, you really don’t care about your girlfriend do you?” Griffon asked.

“Shut up and keep going.” James grunted. 

“Not until you admit my pussy is better than hers.” Griffon said. 

James was only able to hold out for a few thrust before giving in. 

“FUCK! YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD! WAY BETTER THAN MY GIRLFRIEND!!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. 

Griffon laughed as she started riding him again. “See, was that so hard?” 

She began riding him faster than before, roughly bouncing up and down on his thick cock as he pounded her with everything he had. 

:Oh God I can feel you throbbing so much! Are you going to cum soon?” Griffon moaned. 

“Fuck yes! I’m gonna cum so fucking hard!” James moaned loudly. 

“Cum in me! Cum in my fucking pussy! I bet your fucking girlfriend never lets you do that!” Griffon yelled. 

That was all it took to get James to cum. After one more thrust he held Griffon down and buried his entire shaft deep inside of her as he poured every last drop of cum he had inside of her. Griffon moaned loudly, cumming as well as she felt James filling her insides with his warm load. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as her entire body trembled throughout her orgasm. It was the most satisfying orgasm Griffon had had in years. She was worried she might become addicted to James’ cock. 

Eventually, they each came down from their respective orgasms and Griffon was the first to speak. 

“Did you like that?” She asked. 

James nodded his head. However, a few seconds later a look of horror crossed his face. “What have I done!?” He shouted as he tried pushing Griffon off of him. 

“What? You mean you didn’t like fucking me?” She asked. 

“I just cheated on my girlfriend. H-How could I do such a thing?” He asked himself. 

Griffon chuckled, “I don’t know. Guess my pussy is just that amazing.” 

“Shut up! I-I’m going to report you for forcing me to have sex with you!” James shouted. 

“And if you do that I’ll just show your girlfriend the video of you screaming how my pussy is better than hers.” Griffon said, pointing to the security camera. 

“Y-You wouldn’t.” James said as he began backing up towards the door to the classroom. 

“Do you really want to try me?” Griffon asked. 

“You’ll pay for this! I don’t know how but someday, you’ll pay!” James threatened as he unlocked the door and left the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Griffon was pleasantly surprised when James showed up to class the next day. She thought for sure after what happened he would have dropped out just to avoid her. Then again, she figured since it was more than halfway through the semester it would have been more hassle than it was worth it to drop out now when he could just keep his head down and do his work and hopefully not catch Griffon’s attention again. 

Now in Griffon’s class there were three young men who were all actively avoiding eye contact with her at all costs and trying their best to stay out of trouble. Griffon could see the look of concern spread among the rest of the class but they knew better than to ask what happened, especially in the middle of class.

While most of the class went about as well as yesterday, Griffon noticed one of her students start to misbehave towards the end of the class. It was a young man named John. He was good friends with Chris and before Griffon’s ‘detention meeting’ with Chris earlier this week the two of them would often cause trouble together. But since that day every time John wanted to cause trouble Chris would immediately stop him. John tried to brush it off at first but after the third day he seemed to have stopped caring. 

“John! Do I have to teach you how to clean properly?” Griffon shouted as John started to pour a dustpan full of sawdust all over Chris’ backpack. 

“N-No! It’s fine! Really!” Chris said, “I asked him to do it ‘cause I thought it’d be funny!” 

“Quit trying to defend me man.” John said. “Yeah, I’m causing a huge fucking mess in your class! What are you gonna do about it!?” 

“You’re staying after class!” Griffon shouted at the top of her lungs. 

The rest of the class fell completely silent as John muttered, “Whatever” and helped Chris clean the sawdust off his bag.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Chris whispered. 

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” John asked. 

Chris sighed, “Well, I guess you’ll find out soon enough.” 

“Yo, what the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” John asked. “Does this have to do with why you’ve been such a little bitch the last few days in this class?” 

Chris hesitated to answer. But, looking at John he thought he should warn him at the very least. However, as he opened his mouth to speak he saw Griffon standing behind John with her arms crossed over her chest and giving Chris a deathly glare. He then closed his mouth and continued cleaning without saying another word. John was about to press the matter but as he looked behind him to see what Chris was looking at he dropped the matter. John shrugged his shoulders and continued cleaning. Chris was right, he would find out soon enough. 

Right as Chris and John finished cleaning class had ended. Chris gave John one last look of pity as he quickly walked out of class, the rest of the students following close behind. Griffon followed close behind the last student, closing the door and locking it, leaving her and John alone. 

“So am I about to find out what you did to Chris?” He asked. 

“Have a seat.” Griffon said calmly as she dragged a heavy metal chair from a corner of the room into an open space. 

John shrugged and did as he was told. He sat there and waited as Griffon went to another part of the room and started looking through drawers. 

“What are you doing? What exactly do you have planned for me?” John asked, not taking this punishment seriously. 

A minute later Griffon came back with a handful of zip ties. “Hands behind your back.” She ordered. 

“Yo, I don’t think you’re allowed to do this.” John said. 

“Shut up and do as I say.” Griffon said sternly. 

John decided to humor her. He was much bigger than her so even if she tried anything he was confident he could break free. He put his hands behind his back and felt Griffon roughly holding his wrists together with one hand as she tied his wrists together with her other hand. 

She then bent down and grabbed John’s left leg and held it against the chair leg as she tied him to the chair and then she followed suit with the other leg. Once that was done Griffon went behind John and zip tied the zip tie on his wrist to the metal bar going across the back of the chair. 

“Is this your master plan? Tie me up for a few hours?” John taunted. 

“That’s only part of it.” Griffon said as she walked around to John's front and kneeled down. 

“What are you doing?” Josh asked, a bit more concerned now. 

“You’re going to see exactly what happens when you boys misbehave in my class.” Griffon then hooked her thumbs into John’s shorts and began pulling them down. 

He chuckled, “Is this really what you consider punishment!? Then go ahead! Punish me all night long!” 

“You sure about that?” Griffon asked as she pulled John’s shorts to his ankles, exposing his hardening cock. 

John smiled as Griffon began undressing herself. Although, she only removed her jeans and panties and left the shirt on. She didn’t want to give John too much of a show. Griffon then straddled John’s hips and lowered herself onto him slowly, savoring the feeling of his huge, thick cock sliding into her. 

“Fuck! You’re so thick!” Griffon moaned as she started moving up and down on his shaft. 

“You don’t feel so bad yourself.” John moaned. 

John didn’t see how this was anything less than the best reward he could have asked for. Every one of his kinks was being checked off of his list. Plus, he had always found Griffon to be extremely hot. John had fantasized about this very moment ever since he first walked into Griffon’s class. But now, seeing it happen to him along with the feeling of her tight, wet pussy gripping his cock as she bounced up and down was already too much for John to bear. 

“I’m gonna cum! Get off of me I’m really about to cum!” John moaned. 

However, Griffon just bounced even faster. “You’re gonna cum in me you naughty boy.” She moaned in his ear. 

That was it for John. He groaned loudly as he shot a huge load of cum deep inside of Griffon. He hadn’t jerked off in a couple of days and all of that pent up cum was being unloaded inside of the older woman. She slowed down as John finished cumming. 

“That was great! We should do this again sometime!” John said, “Now can you let me go?” 

“Well, if you liked it so much, why don’t we do it again right now?” Griffon suggested as she started moving again. 

“W-Wait! What are you doing?” John nervously asked. 

“What? You wanted to do it again and so we’re gonna do it again.” She said as she bounced on his cock even faster than before. 

“Slow down! I’m still sensitive!” John moaned. 

“No way! Fuck!” Griffon moaned. 

Although he had just came, John could already feel himself ready to blow again. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else to try and last longer. 

“Open your eyes!” Griffon ordered, “Watch as you cum inside me again and again! I should probably let you know I;m not on any birth control so you’re most likely going to get me pregnant today.” 

John squirmed in his chair as hard as he could, desperately trying to break free from his confines. “You’re crazy! There’s no way you’ll get away with this!” John opened his eyes to try and threaten Griffon directly, but that was a mistake. The sight of Griffon enthusiastically bouncing up and down on his still hard cock was enough to make him cum again, shooting almost as much as the first load inside of Griffon’s fertile pussy. 

“Fuck! That’s it! God I love it when you cum inside of me!” Griffon moaned as she kept fucking John’s cock. 

“S-Stop! I can’t anymore!” John pleaded. 

“You should have thought about that before causing trouble in my class” Griffon moaned as she tried to squeeze out a third load from John. 

Griffon fucked John for another two hours, making him cum a dozen times in the process. John was in so much pain by the end of Griffon’s torture. He almost cried in relief when she finally got off of him and untied him. 

“Oh, and don’t even think about telling anyone about what happened here or I’ll just say you were the one that raped me.” Griffon said nonchalantly as she dressed herself. 

“Fuck you. You’re crazy.” John muttered as he got dressed as well. 

“Hopefully this will convince you not to act up in my class again.” Griffon said as she unlocked the door, “Hurry up, your friends must be wondering where you are.”

John didn’t say another word as he left the room. 

Griffon sighed with a smile on her face. “God, I need to get fucked like that every day.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Griffon was horny all the time now. She hadn’t had sex since long before her divorce until now and quickly became addicted to it. She didn’t feel bad in the slightest that she was taking advantage of here students like this, coercing them or even threatening them with blackmail just to fuck them. It just felt way too good to have a multitude of hard, young cocks inside of her again. Before she started teaching Griffon had tried to go the dating app route of getting laid but found she was too old and out of touch with the type of people who used these apps frequently to be able to relate to them long enough to go on a date. The furthest she ever made it was getting ghosted a handful of times before she decided that was enough and gave up on dating apps altogether. But, now that she had a few dozen students to pick from who were all readily available to her she didn’t have to worry about finding a partner elsewhere. 

However, even that well seemed to be drying up. It had been over a week since she had fucked John and she hadn’t been able to get anyone else to stay after class. No matter how closely she watched her students, none of them even made the smallest mistake. She tried calling out students to stay behind after class a couple of times but when they asked for some kind of justification Griffon couldn’t come up with anything and they would just leave. That just made her even more frustrated each time that happened. After a week she had had enough. Griffon went to work that day with the sole intention of finding a new way of fucking one of her students. 

She could barely focus as she taught her class. Her mind was only set on how to get laid. While she was in the middle of teaching a lesson she fantasized about stripping nude and telling her class to do whatever they wanted to her. She imagined all twenty of her students all jumping her and taking turns fucking all of her holes, filling her and covering her with hot loads of cum. Her breathing became heavy and she had to cut the lesson short as her knees became too weak to even stand. She instructed the class to work on their assignments as she sat down at her desk. Griffon put her head down on her desk and started rubbing her pussy over her jeans. While masturbating in the comfort of her own home over the past week didn’t really help relieve her tension Griffon hoped that doing it at school in a somewhat crowded room would help. 

After only a few seconds of indirect rubbing Griffon knew she wasn’t going to get off this way. She needed direct contact. She unzipped her jeans and buried her hand in her pants and underwear. She giggled as she felt how soaking wet she already was. Griffon then began rubbing her hand over her wet slit. Slowly at first, gradually picking up pace to try and prevent herself from suddenly moaning out loud. She managed to hold back her noises at first but, having her head down and not able to see any of her students really raised the stakes, and her arousal. 

“Oh fuck!” Griffon whispered as she heard a student walk right by her desk and out of the class, she presumed to go to the washroom. 

As soon as the door closed again Griffon went to town on herself. She stuck her middle finger in her pussy and began finger fucking herself. She clasped her hand over her mouth to suppress the noises she was making. Quiet, high-pitched moans escaped from her mouth and they only increased in frequency as she fucked herself faster and faster. Already sweat was forming on her forehead and staining her desk. Griffon started getting worried that her moans were getting too loud and some of the students might hear, which only turned her on even more. 

Griffon stuck another finger inside of herself and pumped her fingers in and out as fast as she could. Her moans became even louder. Griffon reached her other hand underneath her t-shirt and groped one of her breasts and began roughly squeezing and kneading it as she continued her assault on her pussy. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!” Griffon breathlessly moaned. Her voice was steadily getting louder. She hoped having her head face down and her hand over her mouth was enough to suppress the noises she was making. 

That’s when the door opened once again and the student who had left returned. Griffon had just hit her g-spot right as the student walked past her desk. She opened her mouth wide and tried her best to hold back any sounds of pleasure but couldn’t stop a small, high-pitched squeal from escaping. 

The student stopped and spoke to her. “Are you okay Griffon?” He asked. 

She didn’t stop masturbating. Having him speak to her when she was indisposed like this turned her on way too much to even consider stopping. 

“Mhmm!” She moaned, “I-I’m fine!” 

“Are you sure? You sound like you’re out of breath.” 

“I’m just… a little… lightheaded…” Griffon said, taking deep breaths to avoid any more moans from escaping. 

“Do you need me to call anyone?” He asked. 

Griffon stuck out her thumb as she pounded her pussy with her fingers and touched her clit, causing her to moan much louder than before. 

“No! I just need to rest for a minute. Go work on your assignment, oh fuck!” She moaned. 

The student decided not to press the issue further and walked away. After that conversation Griffon was right on the edge. She couldn’t believe she had just done something so risky. But it paid off. She was on the verge of having the strongest orgasm she had given herself not just since her divorce, but ever. 

“Oh God! Oh my fucking God!” Griffon quietly moaned, trying to subdue her voice as much as possible. 

Her arousal had soaked through her jeans and was already dripping onto her chair. Griffon knew she would have to get a new chair and throw out the jeans she was wearing but that would be a small price to pay if it meant she could finally have a satisfying orgasm. Her entire body tensed up and her fingers began moving erratically, desperately inside of her as she was about to finally cum. 

“I’m cumming! Fuck! I’m fucking cumming! FUCK!!!” She screamed the last’fuck at the top of her lungs as she came. 

Every guy in her class stopped what they were doing and whipped their heads to look at Griffon, who was currently writhing in her seat at her desk with her forehead still resting on it. She tried her best to hold back her moans but she was utterly failing. As long as they were watching, all of her students knew exactly what Griffon was doing at her desk. She couldn’t hide it anymore. 

But it was so worth it. After nearly two minutes of continuous cumming Griffon collapsed at her desk. Her arms dropped to her sides as she began panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. It took much more effort than normal for her to turn her head on her desk to look at her class, and that’s when she finally noticed they were all staring at her. 

“What are you looking at?” She asked, “Class is dismissed!” She said with the last of her energy. 

The students quickly gathered their belongings and left the room, leaving Griffon alone. She figured after this incident she probably was going to lose her job. If that was the case, then Griffon decided she might 


	6. Chapter 6

Griffon was surprised when she discovered she only had to rest for fifteen minutes before she was feeling fine. Not only was she feeling fine but her arousal had come back with a vengeance. This time, she knew just diddling herself wouldn’t be enough. She absolutely needed a huge, thick cock to get railed by. So, Griffon didn’t waste any more time and left the classroom in search for the perfect cock, or the first man who was willing to fuck her, Griffon was too horny to be particularly choosy. 

Griffon skulked up and down the hallways, looking for her next prey. The hallways in the part of the school where she taught were usually busy at all times so after a few minutes of squeezing her way through a crowded hall Griffon let out a sigh of frustration and left for a less crowded hallway. But, for some reason she just couldn’t find any hallway that was nearly empty or even close to it. The best Griffon could find was a hallway by some washrooms that had a group of students, who she didn’t recognize at first, just talking and hanging out in a group and loitering in the middle of the hall. As Griffon approached the group of young men she discovered that she actually knew one of them. 

The one she recognized was one of the quiet students in her class. Griffon couldn’t remember his name at first because she had never interacted with him on a one-on-one basis before and he did well enough in class so she never had to discipline him for his grades. But, after a few seconds she remembered. His name was Tom. She had no idea if he would be down to fuck her but she was so horny that she had to try. However, Griffon first had to get him away from his group of friends. She walked up to the group, not entirely sure what she was going to say. 

“Hey Tom!” Griffon said cheerfully. 

“Hey?” He replied, completely confused. 

“You’re probably wondering what I’m doing here, talking to you outside of class, huh?” She said. 

“Yeah, to say the least. So what do you want?” He asked. 

“Tom, who is this?” One of his friends asked. 

“I’m one of his teachers.” Griffon answered, “And I was wondering if I could borrow Tom for a few minutes.” 

“What for?” He asked. 

“I…” Griffon paused, searching for an excuse. 

“If you’re not going to say anything can you please leave us alone?” Tom asked. 

“Sorry! I really do need your help carrying something to my car. It’s really heavy and you’re the first person I found who might say yes.” Griffon quickly explained. 

Tom raised an eyebrow to Griffon, not completely believing her. But, he wasn’t about to say no and risk causing a scene. “Sure, I’ll help. Sorry guys, just give me a few minutes.” He said as he broke away from his group. 

“Perfect! Thank you! Follow me.” Griffon said as she turned around and began heading back to her classroom. 

Tom did as she asked. Griffon had to use every ounce of her willpower to not sprint back to the classroom. She knew her patience would be rewarded, one way or another.

Griffon could feel the arousal dripping down her thighs by the time they got back to the classroom. She threw the doors open, startling Tom in the process but not enough to stop him as he followed his teacher through the door. 

Tom looked around, confused, “So uh, what is it that you need moved?” He asked. 

“Nothing actually, but there  _ is _ something you can help me with.” Griffon said as she bent over the nearest desk to her, giving Tom a view of her perfectly round jean-clad ass. 

“I don’t… What is it that you need help with?” Tom asked, genuinely confused. 

“Oh come on. We’re all alone in this room, nobody’s going to be here for hours. We can do  _ whatever _ we want here.” Griffon said seductively, shaking her ass at Tom. 

“Oh... OH!  _ That’s _ what you want!” Tom exclaimed. 

Griffon giggled, “Yes, now do you understand?” 

“A-Are you sure this is appropriate to do at school? I mean, what if someone sees?” Tom asked. 

“Like I said,” Griffon began as she slowly unzipped her pants, “Nobody will be here for hours, and even if someone drops by unannounced, would you really care? I know  _ I  _ wouldn’t.” 

Tom couldn’t deny the fact he was getting hard, but he was still having reservations. “I’m still not sure about this. Is there any way you could like, give me your number and maybe do this another time?” 

No!” Griffon shouted. “It’s now or never!” With that, she yanked her jeans down past her ass, exposing her wet cunt to the young man. 

Tom blushed. He had only had sex a handful of times and it was always with a long-term girlfriend in the privacy of a bedroom. Doing something so intimate with someone who he wasn’t in a relationship with and practically in public was way outside of Tom’s comfort zone. 

“I’m sorry Griffon. You’re a very beautiful woman and all but I don’t think this is something I’m comfortable with.” Tom apologized. 

“Fuck that! I need to be fucked and you’re going to be the one to do it!” Griffon shouted again. 

Tom jumped, not used to having Griffon yell at him. “I-I can s-see that. But like I said, I’m just not comfortable with it. Why don’t you find someone else to -”

Griffon’s yelling cut him off, “You’re the one I’m gonna fuck! And if you say you won’t one more fucking time I’m going to fail you!” 

“You can’t do that!” Tom argued.

“I can and I will!” 

“I’ll report you!” Tom countered. 

“Like you’re the first kid to complain to the Dean that the teacher had it out for them and that’s why they flunked.” Griffon said. “Now get over here and stick your cock inside of me. If I don’t feel you inside of me in the next ten seconds I’m going to fail you regardless.”

Tom really didn’t have a choice anymore. He knew his parents would immediately disown him if he failed one of his classes and since they were the ones paying for his education he would have to drop out entirely. After taking a deep breath Tom walked over to Griffon and unbuckled his belt. 

Griffon squealed in delight. Seconds later she felt the heat radiating from his cock. She became even more wet as she felt Tom reluctantly press his hard cock against her ass, slowly making its way to her dripping wet cunt. 

“God! For someone who doesn’t want to do this you sure are hard.” Griffon moaned. 

“Shut up.” Tom said as he prodded his cock head against her hole. 

“What are you waiting for!? FUCK ME ALREADY!!!” Griffon screamed as she thrusted her hips back, forcing Tom’s cock inside of her. 

Tom groaned as he entered Griffon. He was surprised how much tighter she was compared to his last girlfriend. It was almost as though her pussy was sucking in his cock, urging him to push deeper inside of her, which he reluctantly did. While he still didn’t feel right doing this, his body still had needs. And right now his cock needed to be inside of his teacher’s hot, wet cunt. It only took a handful of thrusts on Tom’s part for his cock to start twitching and throbbing wildly inside of Griffon. 

“FUCK! You’re so fucking hard!” Griffon moaned, “NOW FUCK ME HARDER!!!” 

Tom grabbed onto her hips and fulfilled her demand. He began thrusting into her with everything he had. Both because he wanted for this to be over as quickly as possible but also the faster and harder he went the better his cock felt and just couldn’t help himself. 

“Oh my fucking God.” Tom groaned. 

“Do I feel that good? Do I feel so fucking good that you can’t help yourself? I thought you didn’t want to fuck me? Should I pull out since you don’t want to do this?” Griffon moaned. 

“Shut up. We’ve already come this far so I might as well fuck your goddamn brains out!” Tom moaned loudly. 

“Then what are you waiting for!? FUCK ME ALREADY YOU BITCH!!!” Griffon screamed as she pushed her hips back as hard as she could, matching Tom’s thrusts.

Sweat was pouring from both of them as they went at it like a pair of wild animals on top of the desk. Griffon was creating a small pool of sweat on the desk as she moaned loudly into the empty room. The only other sounds filling the room were the sounds of Tom pounding Griffon as hard as he could into the desk and his moans. In that moment, Tom became completely aware of what he was doing. How lewd the act he was committing was. It was  _ by far _ the most depraved act he had ever committed in public. And it turned him on like nothing else. 

“Fuck! Griffon I’m gonna fucking cum!!!” He yelled. 

“In me!” Is all she was able to get out in between moans. 

Tom had never been allowed to cum inside before, even when he wore a condom. He was fully aware of the consequences of his actions but he didn’t care. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up! He had to do it. After only a couple more thrusts Tom moaned at the top of his lungs and came inside of Griffon, which caused her to cum as well. 

Tom pushed Griffon onto the desk as he collapsed on top of her and poured the rest of his hot load deep inside of her. She loved every second of it. Once he finished Tom could barely move. It took all of his willpower just to pull out of Griffon and plop himself down on the floor beside her. Him pulling out caused a trickle of cum to flow out and down her thighs. 

Tom and Griffon took deep, heavy breaths as they recovered from their orgasms and Griffon was the first to speak. 

“You have no idea how much I needed that, thanks.” 

A rush of guilt and shame rushed over Tom, realizing what he had just done. He was in a trance as he picked himself up, dressed himself, and left the class without saying a word. He did all of this while just staring blankly straight ahead at nothing in particular, not that Griffon could see. She laid on the desk for a few more minutes, enjoying this feeling for a little longer. She figured Tom left to get the Dean so he could fire her, but she didn’t care. Griffon got what she needed out of teaching here and was ready to move on. 

She didn’t bother to dress herself as she pondered her next course of action. 


End file.
